Aishiteru!
by Pandora3
Summary: Mamoru loves Usagi, Usagi loves Mamoru. They don't know how to tell the other. Usagi overhears Mamoru talking to Motoki. Simple and clear, right? But then again, nothing is never simple in the life of Sailor Moon...please, R/R!


@Aishiteru!@  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: Romance/General  
  
Rating: PG (I decided this would do…)  
  
Summary: Mamoru loves Serena, Serena loves Mamoru. They both don't know how to tell the other, and then Serena accidentally overhears a conversation between Andrew and Mamoru.  
  
Authors Note: I think that every fanfiction author with SOME decency should have at least ONE Serena/Darien, Usagi/Mamoru, Serenity/Endymion romance fic! So, here's my very own (very short!) version of how the "archrivals" got together!  
  
Legal Mumbo-Jumbo: Okay…So I don't own SM. So what? Like I CARE! *Sob, sob, sob, sooooob* Now, on with the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Serena sighed as she entered the arcade. She looked around, searching for a familiar head with black, silky hair. When she couldn't see him…err, it, she slid into a both and rested her head against a table. [Where is he? He's supposed to be here by now, talking to Andrew and teasing me!] She thought. She sighed again. A minute passed. And another. And another. And ano- [God, where is he?!] she thought annoyed.  
  
"Hey, Sere-chan!" said a voice from behind her, and made her jump high.  
  
"Oh, hi Andrew."  
  
"You seem sad. Something bothering you?"  
  
"No, nothing at all."  
  
"You sure? 'Cause I'm here, if you need me."  
  
"Mmm. Thank you Andrew, but really, it's nothing."  
  
"Okay, if you say so…Hey, how 'bout a coke? My treat!"  
  
"Yay! You sure knows how to cheer me up!"  
  
"Haha. Thought so." When Andrew put down the coke in front of Serena, she squealed happily and immediately began drinking it, while making content little noises every now and then.  
  
"Gee, Meatball Head. If you keep that up, you're gonna choke!" He got half right. Serena did choke, but not by the reason he thought.  
  
"You scared me, you baka!" she said, after finishing her coughing fit.  
  
"So, Meatball Head, failed any tests lately?"  
  
"AAH! Don't call me that! My name is SERENA! Now, say after me: SE-RE-NA!"  
  
"MEAT-BALL-HEAD! Hey, I think I got it this time!" He said with a mischievous smile. She looked up into his midnight blue eyes that shined with amusement. She turned her head away to hide the smile that had sneaked up on her lips. When she did so, she spotted the clock, suddenly realised what the time was.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm late! The others are SO going to kill me!" She flew up, almost knocking Mamoru over in the process.  
  
"Bye, Andrew, Bye Mamoru-baka!"  
  
"Bye Serena!" Said Andrew.  
  
"See ya…Meatball Head!" He added teasingly.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she yelled as she rushed out of the arcade.  
  
*Mamoru's POV*  
  
My heart sank in my chest, as I watched her run out of the arcade, and heard her angry 'Don't call me that!' as she disappeared. Once she was out of sight, I sighed sadly inside, and turned to my best friend, Andrew. He had a huge mysterious grin plastered on his face, but it disappeared almost as fast as Serena. [Oh yeah, Serena. She's so kawai when she's angry…] I thought and lost myself in thinking about her. Her hair…her laugh…her klutziness…her appetite…her drop-dead-gorgeous face…her beautiful eyes…and most of all, how she made everyone around her feel loved, cared for and, well…safe.  
  
"Hello, earth to Mamoru Chiba!" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I saw Andrew look at me strangely.  
  
"Oh, h-hi, Andrew. Wh-where did Serena go?" I stammered, a bit surprised he caught me thinking of her. Then I realised what I just said, and turned into a beet red colour. Sure, it's a nice colour and everything, but I didn't appreciate it right then.  
  
"Hm…hem…I…gotta go!" I managed to stutter, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. A discreet cough from Andrew made it absolutely clear to me he wasn't about to let this one go.  
  
"Okay Andrew, say whatever you want, I'm not listening anyway!" I returned to my chair, and sat down again with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, come on now, Mamoru! You've been sprung over Serena ever since the day you met her!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have t- Oh, this is getting us nowhere. Why don't you just admit it? You're in love with her!"  
  
"Am not!" I kept arguing, knowing it was useless.  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"Am TOO! I know you, Mamoru, and you have never, I'm telling you, NEVER, acted like this before!"  
  
"Oh, just cut it out, Andrew, It's nothing!"  
  
"Every time she leaves, you seem to disappear off to some "La-La"-land. And you have the nerve to say it's nothing!"  
  
" *Sigh* Okay, Andrew, I give! I love her, okay? I think she's really cute and…oh, well, she's drop-dead-gorgeus. And her baby blue eyes are so beautiful and they sparkles when she's angry…and, and…  
  
"Wow, you've got it bad, huh?" Andrew interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree!" a new voice, that I knew very well, since it's belonged in my sweetest dreams, said. I hesitated and closed my eyes, before turning around to face the girl I loved and, right now, my greatest fear.  
  
*Serena's POV*  
  
I stepped into the arcade again, scanning it for signs of Andrew and Mamoru. [Oh, there they were.] They seemed to be talking about something…or at least Andrew seemed to. Mamoru was blushing, and seemed highly uncomfortable. [I wonder what they are talking about?] On impulse, I sneaked closer and quietly slid into the both just next to them. They were so into their conversation they didn't even notice me.  
  
"Oh, come on now, Mamoru! You've been sprung over Serena ever since the day you met her!" Andrew said. [Huh?] I thought, and managed to snap up some more words.  
  
"Come on, just admit it. You're in love with her!" Andrew again.  
  
"Okay Andrew, I give! I love her, okay?" Mamoru said and continued to talk, but I was in heaven and didn't hear anything. I just snapped out of it just in time to hear his rather flattering description of me. I was blushing heavily by now. Andrew interrupted him and before I knew what was happening, my mouth started to talk.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree!" I said as I stuck up my head. I saw Andrew gawk and Mamoru freeze. He seemed to take a deep breath, before turning to me.  
  
*Mamorus POV*  
  
I refused to look at her. I refused to see the anger, the despise, the pity, that I knew would be written all over her face. I also knew hat she were going to laugh at me. And that thought hurt. Hurt more than a thousand knives. So I looked down, waiting for the explosion. But nothing happened. Instead, there was an awkward silence. Andrew suddenly seemed to remember himself.  
  
"I, uh…have to, uh…clean, uh…somewhere…" Andrew lamely finished his sentence, and bolted for the kitchen. [Traitor! I'm going to get back at you for this, Andrew. Just you wait!] I thought.  
  
"Mamoru…"Serena started, but I interrupted her.  
  
"I have a meeting, have to go! See you around, Meatball head!" I said, trying to hurt her, and quickly started walking away.  
  
"Mamoru…please wait!" She said. I just kept walking.  
  
"Please, wait up! Wait for me, please…Ma-Mamo-chan, wait!" I stopped dead in my tracks. [Oh, great. Now I'm hearing things, too. She coldn't have said that, could she?] I thought and turned around. She was looking at me with her big, beautiful eyes, pleading for me to wait, and listen to her. How could I resist?  
  
"Okay Serena, we'll talk." I said dejectedly, bracing my heart for the pain that was sure to come.  
  
"There's no need to talk. I only have one thing to say…" [Oh, no. Here it goes.] I closed my eyes, waiting for the doom to fall. I heard a giggle, and suddenly, someone was hugging me. I opened my eyes in surprise, and looked down in hers.  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan!" She said very seriously. All my doubts melted away like the snow in springtime.  
  
"I love you too, Usako!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Hi! So what did you think? *Giggle* Anyway, it's my first fic, so be nice! *Giggle* Well, I better go before *giggle* I scare *giggle* you. Here *giggle* comes some *giggle* translations and explanations *giggle*. Hey, that *giggle* rhymes!  
  
Sere-chan, Mamo-chan= Pet names, form of endearment.  
  
Baka= Idiot, silly (there is other words for it, of course. Mamoru-Baka= Mamoru-idiot)  
  
Usako= Practically means "My little bunny"  
  
Aishiteru= I love you  
  
Kawai= Cute, Sweet  
  
If I messed any of the words up, please tell me! Cheers, and Ja Ne! //Pandora 


End file.
